A traves del tiempo
by klyVan
Summary: Las almas del héroe elegido y la diosa blanca han estado unidas pese a las barreras del tiempo. Pequeño homenaje a Almas unidas.
**Comentarios iniciales:**

Hola gentes, en esta ocasión traigo otro homenaje pero esta vez no es solo uno si no que son 3 de un solo tirón, **entre el cielo y la tierra, el desquicio de mi deseo y almas unidas** , a modo de regalito para **Goddess Artemiss** , que es autora de dichos escritos.

Así que ni esas tres historias ni Zelda me pertenecen y todo el bla bla bla de copyright que nos importa un carajo, porque siempre hacemos algo ajajajajajajajaja… xD

* * *

 **A través del tiempo.**

Comenzó entre el cielo y la tierra, con un imposible, imposible ante los ojos de los mortales e imposible ante las divinidades, un bravo paladín y a una blanca divina se unieron para luchar contra ese ser tan despiadado y maldito, pero entre las acechanzas de la desgracia y la muerte, en medio de lugares secretos una promesa de amor unió e ilumino para siempre sus almas.

De nuevo siento el alma alegre y tranquila pese a que la tul nocturna me envuelve, y al mirar el apartado destellar de los astros, dibujos memorias inevitables, batallas horribles, tristes despedidas y dolorosas verdades, pero después vienen esas donde tu apareces, la que pudo ver atreves de mi sin velo alguno, es allí donde las remembranzas amargas se largan y me hacen sonreír y decir fue por ti.

Todavía resuena en mis sentidos las notas y trinos que compartí contigo, ese "te amo" y esa decisión aventurera, Hyrule se llamara, nombre que pasara a través del tiempo y nuestro amor también trascenderá, porque somos almas unidas.

* * *

No lo acepto y no lo aceptare nunca, una vida sin la que pueda contemplar tú mirar, oír tu voz y sentir tus manos recorriendo dulcemente mi piel, no acepto tu ausencia porque sé que vendrás.

¡Loca! Es el término con el que me califican, al decirles que mi espíritu se exalta al escuchar tu melodía, al escuchar que me llamas.

¡Tonta! Dice mi padre mordazmente al aferrarme a la esperanza de tu regreso, a un capricho según él, ¿Cuándo fue que te perdiste en la amargura padre mío? ¿Cuándo fue que tu calidez se extinguió? sin embargo quizá tenga razón, tonta fui al permitirte esa búsqueda ciega, ¡por las diosas que tonta fui!

Su cariño y apoyo son el único pilar que me queda, pero la tristeza de su mirar es perfectamente legible, me habla de planes de fuga, pero sigo aquí, tercamente esperando, mencionando el cincelar de tu melodía, tú tampoco me crees ¿verdad Impa?

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste, pasando desde mi forzado compromiso, hasta la redacción de estas cartas que hoy culminare, no estoy dispuesta a unir mi vida con alguien que no amo, espérame solo un poco más.

Siento frio, pero no miedo y en este vacío que me engulle poco a poco comprendí que me aferre a memorias y sentires que no existieron nunca, una pisca de piedad les pido, diosas divinas y que me permitan estar contigo en otro tiempo.

* * *

No lo creía, para mí no era más que un cuento absurdo; hasta que llego el a desbaratarlo todo, al principio fue como piedra en el camino, un extraño al que forzosamente debía unirme, más la intuición secretamente me gritaba "hay algo en él", y yo sorda y ciega por el miedo de experiencias ajenas me negaba. Mas con el pasar del tiempo descubrí su esencia noble, una esencia que me capturo.

Estaba resentido, al creer que ellos me veían como un simple contrato para calmar exigencias aristocráticas, _"en otro tiempo hubieras estado alegre de tener esta oportunidad"_ me decían pero¿Qué oportunidad había en la obligación? ¿Cómo amar al alguien que no había convivido nunca? Preguntaba testarudo e indignado, pero al pasar el tiempo supe que algo había en ella, su calidez, fue tal cual semilla que broto en mi alma el deseo de protegerla, de estar a su lado.

Largo y Amargo fue este periplo y a punto estaba la muerte de cubrirnos con lúgubre telón, mas aquel resplandor de siglos divinos le arrebato la oportunidad, largo y amargo fue sí, pero nos señaló la verdad del destino, nuestro destino, además de que nunca estuvimos solos.

Hoy contemplo la belleza del firmamento al tiempo que disfruto la invisible caricia del viento.

\- Link – Pronuncias dulcemente al verme distraído y yo encantado vuelvo a verte.

\- Un príncipe, un soldado, un guerrero un héroe legendario, sea lo que sea que me destine mi próxima vida, siempre seré el hombre que te amare como nadie y tú la completa dueña de mi corazón. – Te dije embobado de amor.

Siempre será así, atreves del tiempo, por siempre seremos almas unidas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ya se me está haciendo muy mala maña esto del romance xD ejem… ok sinceramente no tenía planeado subir esto, que por cierto tiene un buen rato congelado, quería publicarlo hasta que la autora terminara su ultimo "extra", sin embargo dadas las circunstancias decidí adelantarlo (entre ellos la impaciencia xD)

De nuevo, repito, el romance no es mi fuerte y quizá sea un poco escueto para algunos, pero aun así espero sea de su agrado, en especial para ti mi amiga **Goddess Artemiss,** espero te guste hice lo que pude en hacerlo bonito y sintetizar en pocas palabras tus obras.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y visitas.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
